Toudou Koma
Toudou Koma was a member of the Soujin School before its disbandment. He then joins the Muhou School to seek revenge on Jinsuke for killing his master. While in the Muhou School, Koma becomes the commander of the 9th corps. Appearannce Koma is an average man with shoulder length hair, with one side brushed back and the other brush down. He wears a white overshirt with black shoulder, pads, and the Muhou School Symbal on the sleeves and back, over a black undershirt, white pants, black socks, sandals, and bandages wrapped around his forearms and ankles. Three years ago, he has longer hair that was tied with a ponytail, and wore a dark colored shirt. Personality Koma is a calm person. He has shown his loyalty to Riichirou by protect from being killed. In reality, Koma has a deep hatred from Jinsuke for killing his sensei. He is also passionent, as he waited three years just for a chance to attack Jinsuke. Background Koma was once a member of the Soujin School. After the Soujin School's leader died, Koma joins the Muhou School to take his revenge on Jinsuke. Plot Ayanaka Forest Arc Koma had accompanies Riichirou and his men to the Ayanaka Forest. When they get to the battle, He battle Shin and Zenmaru, even when Iori and Kizaki show up. He then continues to battle the Ogame School, even saving Riichirou's life along with Kuro. When Arata and his archer show up, he asks Riichirou what to do. They then retreat back to the castle. Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc Days later, Koma informs Riichirou that the Ogame School and their allies had broken through the first gate. He then accompanies Riichirou until Riichirou is killed. Toudou Revenge Arc He then heads to where Jinsuke is, killing anyone that crosses his path. When he meets up with Jinsuke, he informs him why he is planning to kill him. He then faces Jinsuke in battle. He tries to us Nobori Hiryuu but Jinsuke cuts his arms off. He is shocked that Jinsuke had done it. He is then cut in half. He then apologizes to his sensei for failling to kill Jinsuke. Abilites Koma was a strong fighter, he was able to become the commander of the 9th Corps. He was also reconized to have more skill then Riichirou and their was even talk about him becoming a member of the Personal Corps. Weapons Juumonji Yari (Cross Spear): is cross-shaped spear, also called 'curved spear'. the spear looked something similar to a tridentor partisan, its has a centre spear with a pair of curved blades around its central lance. They are occasionally called magari yari in modern weaponry texts. Polearm (Axe Spear): The halberd is a Axe spear based on the western weapon, which consists of an axe blade topped on a spiked 'pole spear' and is normally wielded with two hands. Halbert: (ハルベルト): Riichiro's special halbeard, it has a more elaborated head, sharper edge and is presumably heavier and better built. It's also elastic enough for him to use Nobori Hiryuu with it. Techniques Nobori Hiryuu (Ascending Dragon): Riichirou stabs the spear into the ground and then bends the shaft to create tension before releasing the spears tension upwards creating a super fast and inescapable upthrust killing the enemy instantly. Battles *Toudou Koma, Omiya Banri, Kuryuu Ango, Hanamura Riichirou, and Muhou School members vs. Sakura Shinnojou and Ichinose Zenmaru (Interrupted) *Toudou Koma, Omiya Banri, Kuryuu Ango, Hanamura Riichirou, and Muhou School members vs. Sakura Shinnojou and Ichinose Zenmaru, Sengoku Iori, and Kizaki Gensai (Interrupted) *Toudou Koma vs. Jinsuke Kurogane (Lose) Category:Male Category:Soujin School Category:Muhou School Category:Decease Category:Characters